


Building a Home

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: Harry & Co build a house





	Building a Home

**Author's Note:**

> A friendly reminder that yall should really be reading this series in order and also I consider nothing JK has said after the end of the seventh book canon except the handful of things I've cherry picked for interests sake

The first thing they’d built had been the kitchen. Growing up as she had Ginny thought of the kitchen as the center of the house and Harry was quite fond of the sentiment. The rest of the house followed, stretched in a spiral around the large kitchen.

“We need to leave room for quidditch, at least enough for little league.” Ginny pointed to the back stretch of the garden. “And we should plant trees.”

“All around the fence.” Harry agreed grinning as he looked out around the property from where he was standing in what would eventually be a kitchen.

“Quidditch hoops that can be adjusted in height.” As he looked over at Ginny she was looking out and around the place with a grin and a light in her eyes.

“Come on, let’s get this part finished first.” He grinned and gestured at the half built kitchen, it had the basic start of walls but no roof, and no clear idea of where the rest of the building would attach.

Ginny looked at him for a moment before looking at the planks of wood. “Right the actual house portion.”

As the next few weeks stretched the kitchen went up, followed by bathrooms, bedrooms, a study, and a living room. Then at the last minute Harry added an extra room in the back corner, it held a staircase that went up and up and up in a spiral. At the very top he put in a telescope and entirely glass walls and ceiling.

“And what’s that for? We both fell asleep in astronomy class.” Ginny raised an eyebrow when she came back from practice to see the tower he’d built.

“Yeah, but what if Luna comes to visit?” He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Or what about if it’s storming and we want to watch the lightning.”

“Going to get hit with lightning in that thing.”

“You flew directly into the last storm that passed.”

“So did you.”

“Okay quit flirting and come help with this!” Hermione’s voice from inside the house interrupted them. “Your kitchen is being a pain, I think the charms are interacting weird.”

“Told you not to let Harry and Ron charm the kitchen.” Ginny called and dragged Harry in by his hand. “Mum is so much better at those than we are.”

By the time they’d finished the house looked not unlike someone had taken the burrow and tried to wrap it around itself. It sprawled out rather than up but it had the same sort of hodgepodge construction. Hermione had spent a good deal of time mumbling about supports and proper walls but they’d just tossed ‘are you a witch or not?’ at her and she’d laughed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If yall like what I do and want to buy me a coffee there are links on my blog.  
> Also sorry this one's short, this series is all over the place in length, hence why I try to update regularly.


End file.
